


Clean It!

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Kes' eyes will never be the same.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Clean It!

**Author's Note:**

> For : welightitup on tumblr
> 
> Prompt:  
> Dialogue: "Well, this is awkward"  
> 3rd Person POV Fluff

Kes had assumed everyone would be asleep - after all, the flight was expected to take at least another twelve hours - so when he stumbled back down the hallway, wearing only his pants, which were barely buttoned, he had certainly not expected to find his commanding officer and his direct boss both half naked on top of the table.

The table where they had been drawing up plans for the attack not even two hours prior.

He first locked eyes with Jyn, who was wearing at least her shirt, and then looked up to see Major Andor, who’s pants were around his ankles.

And then he couldn’t look away.

They were fucking, which was already obvious enough, given that their lips were red and swollen, her shirt was tugged apart to reveal her breasts, and he had been grunting just as Kes had turned the corner.

Except - he could not look away.

Why the fuck could he not look away?

“I eat at that table,” he said instead, sounding more annoyed than anything else. “Like… regularly.”

No other words were said, not even an acknowledgement of the fact that it was HIGHLY AGAINST REGULATION for a Major and his Executive Officer to be fucking one another. 

Because Kes couldn’t think that far. All he could think about was the fact that his wife, who was a few months pregnant, was currently flying the ship, and had asked over radio for him to find her something cold from the fridge in the mess. Which was… right beside where the Major and his XO were currently fucking.

He said nothing else, just crossing over to open up and grab the cookies that were stashed in the frozen part of the fridge, and then turned to leave the room.

“Can you two sanitize that, or something? People eat there.”

The couple on the table were still joined, frozen, even as Kes left the room, grumbling. He had to tell Shara about this, warn her. Otherwise, she might faint from shock, and that would upset his little baby in her tummy, and he couldn’t allow that to happen.

“Well, that was awkward,” he heard coming from the mess behind him.

“CLEAN IT!” he yelled back, surely waking someone else in the ship.

But honestly… people eat there.

… Wait a minute… Jyn and Cassian…

He grabbed the radio that was hanging from his belt, pressing the button. “Oh my God, Shara, wait until I get up there and tell you what I just saw.”

He released the button, and then four other voices came through. 

“What’s going on, Dameron?”

“What was all that yelling?”

“What’s going on in the Mess?”

There was a panicked groan coming from the mess, and one half dressed Captain ran by him with her boots in hand while he headed up towards the cockpit, a grin on his face.

Until he realized… there was definitely not time to sanitize.

Damned Officers...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
